El día que se acabe el mundo vamos a
by BIAK
Summary: El fin del mundo está próximo, es un hecho científico. Así que se tomarán medidas durante la junta Mundial, pero ¿realmente podrán solucionar algo?


Este fue el primer fanfic de Hetalia que he escrito. Para la dotación anual de crack de 16/12/10. Espero que les guste :)

Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

**El día que se acabe el mundo vamos a…**

¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡El mundo llegará a su fin! Lo predijeron nuestros ancestros en la antigüedad, lo predicaron los crédulos de la época y lo han creído los ingenuos de todos los tiempos.

¡Pero no desesperen! Cuando el mundo se cubra de oscuridad y la esperanza se vea opacada, un grupo de jóvenes cuya existencia transciende el tiempo y ocupa el espacio representarán a la humanidad durante la reunión más importante de todas: aquella que decidiría el destino final de la Tierra.

Había un murmullo general expectante de voces que cuchicheaban de un lado a otro haciendo correr rumores sobre la causa que los reunía en aquella ocasión.

Entonces Estados Unidos habló. Y pedir silencio no era necesario pues con su voz tan entusiasta los ahí presentes pensaba que incluso aunque todos ellos estuvieran gritando su voz aún sería capaz de ser escuchada.

—Ahora, el problema más importante que debemos solucionar es… el fin del mundo—habló de forma natural para él, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera cualquier cosa.

—Oigan, pero ¿no habíamos quedado en que los ancestros de México no habían anunciado el fin del mundo para el dos mil doce por que habían comenzado a escribirlo cuando España llegó a invadirlos?—habló China, lanzando una significativa mirada hacia España. A España se le ensombreció el rostro al darse por aludido y recordar esos días.

—No. No se trata de eso—aclaró Inglaterra, brazos cruzados. Los presentes volvieron el rostro atento a sus palabras—. Una persona importante de mi casa dijo que a la Tierra no le quedaban más de cien años de vida.

Los chillidos colectivos no se hicieron esperar ¡Chillando, gritando y lamentando! ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora que el planeta donde habitaban iba a perecer? ¡Horror, tragedia!

— ¡Pero no desesperen!—gritó Estados Unidos con euforia, como si el tema del que estuvieran tratando no fuera el fin del mundo—. Porque para eso nos hemos reunido aquí, para buscar entre todos una solución al problema—Y en el instante en que se hizo silencio y todos esperaban el brillante plan de aquella nación, Estados Unidos desplegó en el pizarrón lo que se suponía era un dibujo de los planetas del Sistema Solar—. Propongo que nos mudemos de planeta. ¿Alguien se opone? —Varios de los presentes alzaron la mano—. Bien, como nadie está en contra está todo OK. —pronunció con satisfacción, ignorando completamente las opiniones de los otros. Y como bien conocían los otros países el carácter egoísta y egocéntrico de Estados Unidos ni siquiera se molestaron en protestar. Todos menos uno.

—Me niego rotundamente—se quejó Inglaterra—. ¿Cómo puedes tomar una decisión tan importante así como así sin consultar? Serás…

—… por lo que creo que Marte estaría bien como nuevo hogar—Iba diciendo Estados Unidos, nuevamente ignorando a su prójimo—. Tengo amigos allá que dicen que nos recibirán gustosamente. Dicen que hay buena vista y el clima siempre es cálido.

—Cálido… —Rusia casi podía imaginarlo: podía verse a sí mismo corriendo sobre la lava ardiente, tomando el calor que en su hogar nunca tenía. Sonrió de forma infantil.

— ¿Hablas de tu amigo el Alien? Patrañas—se burló Inglaterra.

—Pues yo creo que es una excelente idea—manifestó Francia. Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo—. Es una buena idea—volvió a repetir, completamente serio. Los demás quedaron estupefactos.

—… entonces podríamos viajar seguido en naves espaciales. Mi jefe ya contactó a los marcianos. Será un paraíso de hamburguesas. Sí, sí. ¡Y por supuesto, yo seré el héroe! Así qué…—Señaló con el dedo a China—China, dile a tu gente que se ponga una sobre otra para hacer un puente por el que podamos llegara hasta Marte.

— ¿P-pero qué estás diciendo?—se exaltó China al ser señalado para hacer algo tan absurdo—. Es verdad que hay muchas personas en mi país ¡pero eso es completamente imposible! ¿No se supone que tu casa tiene la tecnología para hacerlo?

— ¿Entonces no quieres? —preguntó inocentemente Estados Unidos. China asintió—. ¡Pues entonces estamos en guerra!

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en un momento así?

— ¡Pero Marte ya pereció como lo hará la Tierra! ¡Ahí ya no hay agua!—se quejó Inglaterra con humos en la cabeza. Ya estaba más que harto de las niñerías de Estados Unidos

— ¿Dicen que hubo vida en Marte? —preguntó Francia

—Aparentemente… —contestó Japón

—Yo no sabía… —pronunció Italia de forma tonta

—Cálido…—repetía ensoñadoramente Rusia, ausente de toda la dramática situación que se vivía.

Luego de unos momentos—bastante largos—la junta se retomó.

—Ya que mi genial idea de irnos a Marte fue rechazada por declararse imposible—lloriqueó Estados Unidos, sorbiéndose los mocos y tomando de nuevo su lugar al frente— ¿Alguien tiene otra sugerencia? Escucharé.

— ¿Quieres decir que antes no nos escuchabas? —Alemania se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

—Yo propongo…—Iba diciendo Francia, con los ojos cerrados y su típica expresión de "es la hora de esparcir amor por el mundo"—. Que nos vayamos a Venus, porque ¿hay planeta más hermoso y romántico que aquel? Dotado de una belleza que no posee igual y bautizado con el nombre de la diosa romana del amor, no existe planeta que pueda comparársele. ¿Pueden imaginar cuán romántico será cenar iluminados únicamente por las velas y el resplandor de la Luna llena en aquel planeta que destila amor? ¡Oh, bella Luna…!

—Si por Luna te refieres a satélites naturales, te informo idiota que Venus no tiene ninguno—espetó Inglaterra, cansado del romanticismo de Francia. Eso acabó inmediatamente con las ensoñaciones de su compañero.

— ¡¿Q-qué? —La imagen mental del encuentro prefecto de Francia para con cualquier criatura hermosa —él, ella, eso…— se quebró con las duras palabras de su compañero. Se fue hacia un rincón abrazando sus rodillas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Idiota.

—Aunque es una buena idea, ¿qué dices China? ¿Harás que tu gente construya un punte para llegar a Venus? No te puedes quejar, está más cerca que Marte—dijo Estados Unidos con voz melosa, desencadenando el enojo de China.

— ¡Por última vez, no! ¡Es imposible!

— ¿Eh? Pero si leí una vez que tu gente parada una sobre los hombros de otra puede hacer una cadena de ida y otra de vuelta de aquí a la Luna.

— ¡Es un decir! —lloriqueó China, cansado de soportar las estupideces de los otros…

—China es hermoso cuando sufre…—dijo en medio de su mundo feliz Rusia, volviendo a sonreír como un niño que no rompe ni un plato en casa.

— ¡Estoy harto! —Y era verdad. El pobre China últimamente se veía molestado por los otros países Aliados al punto de perder los estribos—. ¡Soy más que un gran número de habitantes y mano de obra barata!

Pero como siempre fue ignorado. Todos volvieron a discutir nuevamente. China, que desde el momento en que se volvió a levantar de su puesto en la junta a causa de las absurdas peticiones de Estados Unidos había permanecido de pie cayó pesadamente sobre su silla suspirando ¿es que todo mundo tenía el objetivo de molestarlo? Se golpeó la cabeza de lleno contra la mesa, una y otra vez. Hasta que sintió una mano tocarle el hombro. Era Francia que entonces le habló:

— ¿Entonces Júpiter te viene bien, China? —Los otros miembros se volvieron hacia la escena—. Por la gran cantidad de habitantes que hay en tu país, Júpiter, que es el planeta más grande te viene de las mil maravillas, ¿no China?—China lo pensó un instante, y Francia tenía razón.

Todos, incluido China, tenía la boca abierta ¿Francia estaba siendo amable y no había usado una frase explícitamente sexual durante toda una oración?

—Supongo…

— ¡Está decidido!—exclamó enérgicamente Estados Unidos—. ¡Nos vamos a Júpiter! —Los otros países vitorearon, entonces Estados Unidos volvió a señalar a China—. ¡Ahora mismo China se podrá a trabajar en la construcción de las naves que nos llevarán!

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque somos muchos y porque en tu país sale más barato.

China se dio un golpe duro contra la mesa ante el comentario. Y no volvió a levantarla.

—Tomaré eso como un no—dijo Estados Unidos poco importándole que China no reaccionara. Rusia tocó el cuerpo del desfallecido con una vara a ver si reaccionaba, pero nada—. Así que volvemos a cero de nuevo ¿Alguna propuesta?

—Yo estaba pensando en Saturno—dijo Rusia, dejando la vara a un lado e iniciando así su propuesta del nuevo hogar—. Es un poco más pequeño que Júpiter y es muy hermoso…—dijo Rusia, pero de pronto su rostro se vio cubierto de nostalgia—. Pero es frío, muy frío. Sus anillos son de de roca helada—Todos se quedaron viendo a Rusia. La gran mayoría presente sabía de la dura infancia de Rusia y de lo solo que estuvo durante mucho tiempo rodeado de la nieve que acabó odiando. Y los que no lo sabían eran unos incultos—. Pero está bien, porque así podremos hacer patinaje sobre hielo. Haremos muchas piruetas sobre el hielo, ya verán. Será tan divertido

La imagen mental que se hizo cada uno de sí mismo vistiendo un ridículo traje de patinaje artístico fue suficiente para descartar la idea de irse a vivir a Saturno. Y Rusia no dijo nada. Eventualmente los vería a todos sufrir y rogar piedad, lamentando no haberle hecho caso.

—Si se me permite—habló Japón, logrando obtener la atención que requería—. Pienso que irnos a vivir a Mercurio sería una buena opción. Es un planeta pequeño pero cálido.

—Cálido…—repitió Rusia, recuperando su sonrisa.

—Y lo más importante: un año terrestre equivale a tres años en Mercurio, por lo que en un lapso de un año seremos capaces de celebrar tres Navidades…

— ¡_Winner_! —exclamó emocionado Estados Unidos al escuchar lo de tres Navidades en un año

Ese era el plan de Japón. En un planeta como Mercurio donde las festividades se celebran más veces más que en la Tierra el número de ventas se triplicaría. Algo como eso sería increíblemente beneficioso. Mercurio era un planeta que se desarrollaba tan rápido como él.

—Imagino que ahora que te has puesto moralista necesitas encontrar nuevos medios para sorberte económicamente, ¿no, Japón? —comentó despectivamente Hungría con los ojos fijos en Japón e inyectados de una sed de venganza que ninguno de los presentes había visto por parte de Hungría hacia ninguno.

—Le ruego no decir esas cosas, Hungría-san…

— ¡Estoy en todo mi derecho de quejarme, idiota Japón! —los ojos de Hungría llamearon para el temor de los otros. Japón no retrocedió.

—Le pido que se abstenga de protagonizar una vergonzosa escena.

—Idiota…

—_Fujoshi…_

—Yo pensaba que las relaciones entre Hungría y Japón eran bastante buenas durante los últimos años—dijo Francia haciendo un énfasis especial en "bastante buenas" dando a entender claramente un significado romántico tras todo aquel contacto.

—Así era…—admitió Inglaterra. Para ninguno de los presentes era un sorpresa enterarse de lo extremadamente bien que se llevaban —recalcando claramente el tiempo pasado— esas dos naciones. A Hungría se le había visto merodear muy felizmente la casa de Japón —gracias al _yaoi_— y este último a su vez, aunque incómodo al principio, encantado de tenerla tan cerca cuando se acostumbró a su presencia—. Pero creo que todo se debe a una tal _ley ciento cincuenta y seis en Tokio_ que regula el material erótico.

Las chispas entre Japón y Hungría eran claramente visibles. Y las naciones dieron gracias al cielo que ellos dos estuviesen sentados separados el uno del otro aunque con una perfecta vista frontal de su ex.

Y todos entendían, claro. Nadie se mete con el _yaoi _de Hungría y salía impune. Japón no iba a ser la excepción.

—Bueno, bueno, no hemos consultado la opinión de las mujeres—habló Estados Unidos. Las demás naciones no sabían si interrumpía tan bruscamente el duelo de miradas asesinas de esos dos a propósito o porque simplemente era un idiota—. Hungría, ¿dónde te gustaría vivir?

Ante tal pregunta, Hungría se quedó pensativa y por un momento olvidó su ira hacia Japón. Tras reflexionarlo un poco finalmente dijo:

—Podría ser Neptuno. Tiene un buen tamaño y es muy hermoso—sonrió—. Aunque parece que hay demasiada agua ahí y hace frío podríamos iniciar una agricultura basada en el cultivo y producción de plantas acuáticas y nenúfares…

—Nenúfares que yo te regalé un día—dijo un ¿dolido? Japón.

Hungría le lanzó una significativa mirada de odio al recordar de nuevo su presencia. Y todos sabían que más peligroso que las tormentas de Neptuno eran los ataques de Hungría.

— ¡Maldito anti-_yaoi_! ¿Qué te ha hecho el yaoi además de forrarte los bolsillos de dinero? ¿eh, Japón? ¡Responde, responde! —Se hubiera abalanzado sobre él si otras naciones no la hubieran tomado por debajo de los brazos. Hungría pataleaba.

—Lo hago por todas las mentes inocentes de mi casa—respondió Japón de forma suicida—. El_ yaoi_ corrompe la inocencia.

—Entonces—volvió a hablar Estados Unidos ignorando olímpicamente que Hungría se liberó de sus opresores y con un sartén estaba dándole en la cabeza a Japón si ninguna piedad. Y Japón poco o nada podía hacer para defenderse de los brutales ataques de la nación femenina—. ¿Alguien más tiene una sugerencia?

—Supongo que no nos quedan muchas opciones—reflexionó Inglaterra—. No nos queda de otra más que irnos a Urano. Aunque al igual Venus que su movimiento de rotación sea retrógrado—E Inglaterra realmente odiaba que el planeta que propusiera compartiera una similitud característica con el que había propuesto Francia, y las semejanzas con él era algo en lo que no quería caer. Afortunadamente Francia no lo molestó. Raro en él.

—Ya veo, ya veo—asintió Estados Unidos, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados en una fuerte afirmación.

—Apoyo totalmente la idea de Inglaterra—Lo dicho por Francia fue tan chocante para los otros que incluso Hungría dejó de golpear a Japón para quedarle viendo.

_« ¿Y a Francia que le pasaba?»_, se estarían preguntando todos. Francia definitivamente no era así. NO ERA para nada amable como ahora se estaba mostrando ¿tanto le había afectado el fin del mundo? Su amabilidad era tan impactante que era casi perturbador.

Lo que las demás naciones no sabían era que, en realidad, Francia estaba haciendo todo esto por conveniencia, es decir, fingía. Dolorosamente el país con el idioma más hermoso del mundo sabía que una vez que la Tierra desapareciera se irían con ella todas las cualidades que hacían destacar a su nación. Y si no quería perecer por perder todos sus talentos debía ganarse la simpatía de las otras naciones para así sobrevivir. No era novedad para él recurrir a medidas desesperadas en situaciones desesperadas; ya antes había intentado cosas aún peores.

—Entonces nos vamos a Urano—anunció Inglaterra. Un nuevo comienzo, pensaba. Quizás esta vez podría hacerse con el control mundial al empezar desde cero. La brujería lo acompañaría fuera donde fuera mientras las demás naciones aún estarían acostumbrándose a las nuevas características. Se imaginó tan poderoso como el supremo dios de los cielos, Urano. ¡No habría nadie que osara superar su poder! Y Justo entonces pensó en Estados Unidos y de alguna forma, como el Dios de los cielos, acabaría siendo destronado por quien había criado. Suspiró pesadamente por que sabía que Estados Unidos siempre se las ingeniaría para ser más poderoso que él—. Olvídenlo—se desanimó, dejando ir sus planes de dominación mundial al traste.

— ¿Eh? ¿Inglaterra? —dijo Estados Unidos, que no entendía la razón de la depresión de la nación.

—Esto será un problema—sonrió Rusia inocentemente—. Ya no nos quedan Planetas al que poder irnos.

Y entonces la abrumadora y desconcertante verdad cayó sobre todos los presentes.

— ¿Y Plutón?—preguntó Canadá, quien había esperado pacientemente su turno para hablar pese a que al final nadie se lo había concedido—. Aún queda Plutón.

—Estados Unidos, ¿está seguro de que no queda ningún otro planeta? —preguntó Japón apenas y recuperándose los golpes de Hungría.

—Completamente seguro—afirmó.

— ¿Y Plutón? Se olvidan de Plutón—habló la apenas audible voz de Canadá. Él era completamente invisible para las otras naciones.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó el oso polar que llevaba entre los brazos.

—Soy Canadá—respondió con tristeza.

—Ahora sí—manifestó Estados Unidos—. ¡Que cunda el pánico!

Entonces todas las naciones, agarrando sus cabezas con las manos, comenzaron a gritar y a correr desenfrenadamente.

Así, entre gritos y jadeos, terminó la que fue conocida como la "más desastrosa junta mundial de todos los tiempos"

**Tiempo después…**

Se había decido explorar el espacio exterior en busca de un planeta cuyas condiciones fueran similares a las de la Tierra. Afortunadamente para todos fue hallado en cosa de poco tiempo uno que reunía las condiciones para ser ocupado. Los habitantes de todas las naciones hacían los preparativos para tan largo viaje. Iba a ser duro, sabían, pero era el castigo que merecían por no haber cuidado mejor su planeta de origen. Todas las naciones partieron de viaje a través de los transbordadores —cortesía de un muy traumado China bajo la constante insistencia de Estados Unidos—.

Se fueron todas las naciones, todas menos una.

— ¿Cómo se atreven a abandonar un planeta tan _awesome_ como la Tierra?—criticó Prusia sin ser tomado en cuenta. Todos iban a irse—. ¡No importa! ¡El grandioso Prusia será de ahora en adelante el único, absoluto, innegable y poderoso soberano de la Tierra!

Así que Prusia se quedó con la Tierra, ahora _awesome_ y tan olvidada como él, durante los siguiente noventa y nueve años hasta su fin. Después de todo, él era el único realmente seguiría vivo siempre de todas las naciones, tal como lo era el planeta azul entre los otros gravitantes alrededor del sol.

Y así, la no recordada nación y la abandonada Tierra vivieron juntas hasta el fin de los días.

**FIN**


End file.
